Moment of Truth
by Garowyn
Summary: [To Be Revised] Seto & Mokuba have been separated for 5 yrs. Brainwashed, Seto is now a ruthless bounty hunter and Mokuba is on the run from him. But why? Will Seto remember Mokuba before he kills him?


**A/N: This is an AU CROSSOVER with YGO and Star Wars with a bit of a plot twist. So I own nothing of YGO or SW e.g you may find Seto Kaiba is similar to Boba Fett or Vader, or Rebel League is similar to Rebel Alliance. Flames will be deleted. Nice reviews are cool though. THIS IS A ONESHOT SO DO NOT ASK ME TO UPDATE. This story is NON-YAOI.**

**THIS WILL BE REVISED AND BETTER EDITED IN 2005. THERE IS ALSO some jumbled up letters. I have no idea how they got there but they will be removed.**

* * *

It was late evening and Joey Wheeler, 20 years old, was running. He was running so fast he felt like he could never stop. Joey was trying to get the location of the secret rebel group that had formed when an evil imperialistic power had risen. As of now, they had control over the entire planet. They had created a mechanical earth in which everything was high- tech and pretty much obeyed the orders of the Zindirk, the name for the organization in power. 

He had just heard something that chilled his blood. And the leader of their rebel league, Mokuba Kaiba, 15 years of age, would need to know. For it greatly concerned him and his existence.

Tristan Taylor, another member of R.L., stepped out from behind a large crate and held out his hands. "Slow down, pal!" Tristan cried. Tristan wore a dark green flight suit with a black shirt underneath. Joey had shorter blonde hair and wore dark clothing as well.

"Mokuba!" Joey panted, coming to a halt. "Where's Mokuba?"

"He, Mai, Serenity, Tea, Duke, Yugi, and Bakura went over to the Diner for lunch." Tristan replied, giving his friend a concerned look. "Why? What039;s wrong?"

Joey gaped at him. "We're all wanted for crimes against the Zindirk and they went out in public to a Diner...for lunch!"

"Hey, no sweat." Tristan smirked. "We may be wanted but we certainly wouldn't go out there just like that without having some plan of escape." It was true. All nine of them had trained themselves and were quick-witted and very fast. No one could catch them. Except for one person.

"Mokuba's life is in danger!" Joey exclaimed.

"What?" Tristan frowned, and then glanced around, hoping no one against them had heard them. "Who039;s after him?"

Many people frequently tried to harm or kill Mokuba. People hired by the Zindirk. Mokuba was a threat to them. He was after all, the one who had founded the R.L. He wanted to restore Earth to its original form and system of government. That was why the Zindirk wanted him dead. They didn039;t want that. All they wanted was power and money, and people working for them, doing their bidding. Mokuba Kaiba was a hero to the people.

"You wouldn039;t believe me if I told you." Joey murmured, still not quite believing who had been hired by the Zindirk to hunt down Mokuba. He brought his voice to a whisper and told Tristan the name of the bounty hunter.

"No way." Tristan whispered back, sucking in his breath.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Diner in a back booth, seven people sat eating pizza and drinking pop. Mokuba however was silently going over some plans for the team039;s next public protest. The more people on their side, the better. Luckily, no one recognized them in this Diner. Well, they might039;ve but nobody really cared. The regulars were usually criminals, pilots, and other underworld-like people. All didn039;t seem to care whether the R.L. or the Zindirk won. 

"Where do you think Joey and Tristan are?" Tea Gardner asked. Her hair was longer with blue streaks in them. She wore a sky blue long sleeve and blue sweatpants complete with black boots.

Mai Valentine wore a sleeve-less black shirt with black shorts. Bakura had trimmed the length of his hair but it was still long enough to recognize him. He wore a black vest and brown pants with a white long sleeve. Duke had his hair still long but wore a gray flight suit with his signature dice earring in his ear. Yugi was the same and Serenity was the same as Tea.

"Probably hiding. Or just hanging around some place else." Duke answered, taking a bite of pizza. "Mmm! I haven039;t eaten this much since...a long time ago actually."

"You know, sometimes I hate what I do." Mai suddenly blurted out.

Everyone in the booth became quiet and they all stared at her.

Mokuba raised an eyebrow. "Why?" Mokuba too had changed. He was older now, at 15, and had a slightly deeper voice with his jet-black hair cropped short. His child-like innocence was gone for he had seen so much death, murder, sorrow, and other painful sights. People were dying out there. And it pained him to know his brother could be one of them. He hadn039;t heard from him in five years.

During the fall, Seto had lost his company and money to the Zindirk and had fled, leaving Mokuba with Yugi039;s friends. He had insisted he039;d be safer there and Seto had gone far away, doing who knew what. Perhaps he too was finding a way to bring down the Zindirk. Wherever he was, just before he had left, Seto had promised Mokuba that he would find him again. And Mokuba believed they would see each other again. He just didn039;t know when.

"Well, we don039;t eat a whole lot for starters. We039;re always hiding, running, and frankly, I039;m growing tired of it." Mai sighed. "I don039;t want the ways of this world to turn completely into Zindirk ways but I don039;t want to always be hiding. I want to have a life! I want to be Mai Valentine the Duelist again! Not Mai Valentine the Revolutionary." Tears were forming in her eyes.

Tea039;s expression softened. "I understand Mai. I mean, I want the R.L. to win but I wish I could live a normal life and not in live in so much fear."

Mokuba glanced at all of them as they eagerly began sharing their hopes and dreams about what their lives could be like. Was his group falling apart? No, they were merely discussing possibilities. But if the R.L. were to break apart, Mokuba vowed he would not give up on his cause. And on finding his brother.

Suddenly two familiar males burst into the Diner, breathless. The blonde and brunette rushed over to the back booth. Joey drooled at the sight of the pizza and his girlfriend Mai, but then shook his head, remembering the reason why he had come. "Mokuba!" He was met with a chorus of "Ssh!"039;s and immediately lowered his voice. "Sorry. Mokuba! You039;ve got to get out of here! Like, now! Get out of the city! Run! Hide!"

"Huh? Slow down Joey." Mokuba frowned as he listened to Joey recount his story. "So...who is the guy this time?" He asked, smiling a little. So far, the spies, agents, and hitmen the Zindirk Organization had sent...defeating them had been like a walk in the park.

"The Raptor!" Joey exclaimed with wide eyes.

"The Raptor?" Mokuba repeated in surprise.

"Who039;s the Raptor? And why Raptor?" Serenity asked, confused.

"The most feared and clever bounty hunter you039;ll ever find." Duke said quietly. All turned to look at him. "Why the name Raptor? Velociraptor is the full name of the carnivore dinosaur years and years and years and years-" He paused to take a breath. "Let039;s just say it was a long time ago. Anyway, it was very smart, very fast, and very dangerous. The guy going by the name of Raptor is similar. He never stops till he gets the job done. He039;s a genius and very cunning. It would be wise to avoid crossing paths with him. Joey039;s right, Mokuba. You039;ve got to get outta here." Duke finished.

Everyone turned to look at Mokuba, who sat still, quiet in thought. Finally, he looked up. "I039;ve never seen him before but I have heard of his reputation. The Zindirk know that information, top-secret information, gets around fast here. They039;ll suspect I039;ve escaped from the city. And that039;s where they039;ll send the Raptor."

"I hope so." Bakura remarked, looking very worried.

"I know so!" Joey said. "Mokuba here is one of the best! No, cross that out, he IS the best!"

Mokuba smiled. "Thanks Joey." Secretly, he knew he was a good fighter and all but he had some of the traits his older brother had had. Seto had taught him a lot of things during Mokuba039;s ten and half years with him until they had been separated.

Suddenly a great gust of wind blew through the whole Diner as the main doors were flung open, revealing a tall and menacing figure, in black from head to toe. Clearly a male, the man wore black gloves cut off at the fingers, dark pants with black flight boots, and a black flight jacket with, well, black clothing underneath. The outfit was complete with a bit of...black...armor covering vital areas.

"Now that039;s a lot of black." Tristan breathed, instantly recognizing the infamous bounty hunter.

The Raptor had an athletic build and he had dark brown hair cut short at the back with semi-long bangs tumbling into his eyes. A thin scar was visible on his left cheekbone going to the point where cheek turned to ear. He was armed with a blaster, two small knives, a deadly laser tool, and was trained well in the martial arts and other acrobatic movements. Clean- shaven and wearing a stony expression, the blue eyes, cold as ice, were unmistakable. The former CEO of Kaiba Corp. and Champion of Duel Monsters stood in the middle of the main doors. All had gone quiet in the Diner.

"It can039;t be!" Tea gasped.

"It is." Tristan said gravely.

Yes, standing at six feet and over was Seto Kaiba. The Raptor. The bounty hunter sent to eliminate Mokuba, his young and only brother. But why?

Apparently he hadn039;t spotted them yet. His eyes traveled over the shocked faces of the customers. No one said a word.

"Sneak out the back!" Joey whispered, referring to the Diner039;s back room where cooks were at work. Unfortunately, despite how quiet Joey had been, hardly anything escaped the keen ears of the elder Kaiba. He turned his head sharply in the direction of where Joey039;s whispering had been heard.

Joey nearly fainted and Mokuba held his breath. He was too shocked to move. He had found his brother! Correction, Seto had found him but still, after five long years...

Wait! Seto wasn039;t the same anymore...or was he? Right now, Seto had fixed Mokuba with a glare.

There was only one thing to do: run!

Mokuba, able to recover from his shock momentarily, jumped out of his seat and disappeared through the backdoors. The rest of the R.L. jumped to their feet prepared to fight for their leader and cause, and each with a prayer and hope that Mokuba would have enough time to escape.

Seto had started forward but stopped when the seven, minus Serenity, young people blocked his way. The old Seto Kaiba would have told them to get out of the way, or have a smirk on his face and treat them to a sarcastic comment. But the new Seto Kaiba did not hesitate or even smirk. Instead, he moved his body into battle stance, ready to fight.

Tristan was the first to go. He let out a cry and ran forward, ready to punch Seto clear into the sky. Seto held back each punch and then kicked Tristan in the stomach, sending him flying onto the counter. People screamed and moved out of the way. Joey and Duke went next, charging at him. Duke lunged for Seto039;s legs, intent on tackling him to the ground while Joey went for his face. Seto jumped, kicking Joey in the shoulder and landing on Duke039;s back and then landed lightly onto the floor.

Duke groaned as Joey rubbed his shoulder, anger burning in his eyes. Serenity was tending to Tristan who had been cut by glasses while Yugi and Bakura swallowed hard and waited for Seto come forward instead of going themselves. Tea and Mai stood by the backdoors as guards.

Joey cried out and reached for the Raptor once more, both engaging in a fistfight. For awhile, it looked like Joey would win. He must039;ve thought he would too for he jumped back avoiding another kick to the stomach. But that cockiness cost him for Seto immediately took that chance and brought him into a hold that seemed impossible to escape from: one arm around his neck and the other arm holding his arms back.

Joey grunted as he twisted and turned, struggling to save himself. Seto took out one of his small knives and held it to Joey039;s face, prepared to use it if needed. Joey automatically froze, breathing in deeply. At this point in battle, it was best to remain silent and still. One false move...

Yugi inhaled deeply and took a small step forward. "Kaiba-"

Seto turned his gaze on the boy who had been his rival in Duel Monsters. "My name is not Kaiba, it is The Raptor." He declared in a threatening voice.

"What are you talking about?" Yugi frowned, taking another step forward.

Seto039;s eyes narrowed slightly. "My name is not Kaiba, Yugi Muto." He repeated flatly. "I am...The Raptor."

"Why didn039;t you name yourself The Dragon or something?" Joey foolishly muttered. Seto snarled and brought the knife closer. "I039;m sorry! But Dragons are like...your signature..." Joey croaked out as Seto also tightened his grip around Joey039;s throat.

But then he would still be Seto Kaiba... Yugi thought. It all makes sense! But how did he come to this He wondered as he gulped, hoping his friends life would be spared. "Kaiba, why are you like this? What about Mokuba-"

"You are wasting my time." Seto said coolly. "Now, get out of my way or your rebel friend dies." He demanded, knowing beyond those backdoors was his bounty, his prey.

Yugi and the others hesitated but Joey managed to cry out, "Just do it, guys!" His face was becoming red.

Without another word, the friends moved out of the way and Seto released Joey, shoving him to the floor. Seto stepped over the clutter as customers quickly ran out the front door, anxious to avoid trouble.

The backdoors opened through the powerful force of one his kicks. Cooks scattered, leaving a mess everywhere and Seto stepped inside the kitchen.

Joey rose to his feet. "We've gotta stop him!" He exclaimed.

"No! Wait until he is out of there!" Bakura warned. "We can039;t take anymore chances!"

"Either way," Yugi straightened his shoulders. "We039;ve got to help Mokuba! I039;m worried about his emotional condition!"

* * *

Mokuba gasped for breath as he stood upon a platform high above traffic which consisted of speeders, hovercrafts, and any and all type of transportation you could think of. A small tear fell down his right cheek but he angrily wiped it away. How could his brother do this to him? He was trying to kill him! For money! Or whatever the Zindirk had offered him. 

He was about half a mile away from the Diner. He hadn039;t gone at his usual speed. Mokuba had been lost in thought, thinking about Seto, the boy, the teenager who had taken care of him and took the rap for him from his cruel stepfather. Seto had promised that he would always take care of Mokuba, that he would never leave him. They had an unbreakable brotherly bond. But now...

Now his one hero was looking for him and planning on bringing him to one of Mokuba039;s greatest adversaries, the Zindirk Organization. 039;Seto never broke a promise...039; Mokuba felt more tears gather in his eyes. Before, Mokuba could always somehow feel Seto039;s presence when he was near. Now he couldn039;t anymore and he knew Seto would be there soon. It was like an invisible wall had been put up between the two. 039;Seto! What have I done039; Mokuba angrily slammed his fist on the silver platform as he dropped to his knees. 039;It039;s my fault he039;s like this! I just know it! But what did I do039;

Was Seto really all for the ways of the Zindirk? Or was he neutral in this silent war?

Suddenly a blaster bolt hit the platform, narrowly missing him. 039;He039;s here.039; Mokuba thought as he stood on his feet and slowly turned around, bloodshot eyes spotting the former CEO. Seto stood at the other end of the bridge leading to the silver lookout platform. He was in shadows at the moment, expressionless, with a blaster in hand. Then, he began to move. He strode across the bridge at a leisurely pace. There was no need to walk fast. Mokuba had no where to go unless he idiotically jumped off the platform, hoping to grab on to a speeder or something.

"...Seto?" Mokuba called out unsure if Seto would answer or not.

Seto said nothing but merely stared at him, a glare forming slowly on his face. He stopped a few feet away from his younger brother.

"Seto?" Mokuba called again. "Why are you doing this?" Mokuba kept one hand on his own blaster, just in case. But he knew he could not bring himself to kill the elder Kaiba.

"My name is not Seto." Seto replied coldly.

For the first time, Mokuba realized something strangely different about him. His eyes. All his life, Mokuba had seen the familiar warmness in Seto039;s eyes. Now they were cold but there was something missing. Seto039;s eyes seemed transparent almost, dull, and almost lifeless. 039;I039;ve never seen that condition in eyes since...039; It dawned on him! With horror, he now understood that Seto had been brainwashed but by whom he did not know.

Brainwashing had become fairly easy nowadays. Mokuba had lost two members of his League in the past year because they had been brainwashed by the Zindirk instead of killed. Taken by Zindirk agents, they had been put into a machine with cords attached to their heads, and powerful energized vibes had been sent in, wiping out every ounce of their memories. It was a horrible thing to have done to you but death was still worse. Slow death that is. At least the Zindirk hadn039;t done that to the two ex-rebels.

Surely they wouldn039;t show him the same mercy.

"You039;ve been brainwashed! Your memory is gone!" Mokuba exclaimed. 039;How long have you been gone039; Mokuba thought dumbly. 039;If you were brainwashed five years ago, why weren039;t you sent after me then039;

"Surrender or die, Mokuba Kaiba." Seto commanded in a dark voice. "Your attempts to defeat the Zindirk are futile." He took one step closer and brought his blaster to Mokuba039;s face. "Now...what say you?"

"Why are you a bounty hunter?" Mokuba blurted out.

Seto039;s eyes widened slightly, obviously not expecting this. "Because, it is my chosen occupation. I am good at it." He answered as if it were that simple.

"But sometimes you have to murder people!" Mokuba frowned. "Does that not cause you to feel guilty? Or something?"

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors?_Seto was silent for several long moments. Finally, he responded, "Kill or be killed. Now, your decision..."

Mokuba kept going. "I know you039;re not hard-hearted, Seto-"

"Stop calling me that!" Seto shouted. "You039;ve got to be tough in this world. Always be on your guard. Survival matters only." His eyes burned with anger despite the dull glint to it.

"But what about love? Friendship? Loyalty! Doing what039;s right-believing there is still some good in this world!" Mokuba shot back frustrated. "Seto, you used to be happy when you were a kid. When you were a teen, you seemed cold on the outside but I knew you weren039;t all bad. You had a heart! And I knew you could be changed! Maybe not right away, but eventually!" Tears began to flow freely. "Now you039;ve become a machine, Seto."

All of a sudden, Seto slapped Mokuba across the face. Stunned, Mokuba gasped, extremely surprised by his brother039;s actions. Never before had Seto ever laid a hand on him in rage. Furious, Seto spoke once more. "I asked you! Surrender or die!" He demanded, completely oblivious to the sorrow on Mokuba039;s face.

"I will never surrender and betray my own cause!" Mokuba fired back. "Death before dishonor. I will fight you if I have to." Mokuba said. Seto was truly gone. Unless he could remind him of past memories. Perhaps there was still a chance.

_Until you find it there and lead it back home_

"Very well." Seto said after a minute. He held the blaster to Mokuba039;s face. "You have chosen death-"

"Not so fast!" Mokuba grabbed Seto039;s wrist, pointing the gun skyward. A bullet shot out. "We will fight without guns...and knives and the laser." He added, noting the daggers inside their cases and the small laser designed to melt even the hardest substance.

A cruel chuckle escaped Seto039;s lips. "So you want to fight like a real man." He remarked dryly. "You are only fifteen years old."

"And you are twenty-one." Mokuba replied. "Your point?"

Seto snarled. "Fine." He threw his blaster, knives, and the laser tool to the floor of the platform. Mokuba followed suit even thought he was only armed with a blaster. But he didn039;t throw it to the floor. Instead, he threw it out into to open air. A strong determination filled him. He would make Seto remember. He just had to! Seto watched as the blaster disappeared from view. "A foolish thing to do." He stated and looked back to Mokuba.

"Foolish, but noble." Mokuba corrected. "You are my brother and I know you will not hurt me."

"What makes you think that?" Seto asked, raising an eyebrow. "And you are not my brother."

The words stung but Mokuba kept his chin up. "You will not kill me." He repeated defiantly. It was a risk but a risk he was willing to take. He backed up a couple of steps.

"A cowardly move." Seto hissed, staying in his position.

Mokuba shook his head. He would make his move when he was ready. "I only want to give you some space. We will start this fight honorably. NO unfair advantages." He warned. In the past, many people had done shameful things to win. The teen wanted to make sure Seto didn039;t try to pull any fast ones.

The two began to walk in a circle, each eyeing each other warily. Seto with a lust for finishing Mokuba off; Mokuba with a desire to save him.

Meanwhile, a septet group of people watched from the side. They had heard everything because Mokuba039;s radiophone had been left on. "They039;re gonna battle to the death!" Joey exclaimed wildly.

"No, I don039;t think so." Yugi said and everyone turned to look at him. "Seto may have been brainwashed but I think Mokuba will bring him back. Their bond was unlike anything I had ever seen." Yugi remembered how the Kaiba brothers had been five years ago. "But it could come to that."

"Can039;t we help him?" Bakura watched as the two brothers continued to walk in a circle, waiting for someone to make the first move.

"This is his fight." Yugi said. "We can do nothing." For the first time in all their lives, the seven young people felt helpless. And hopeless.

It began to rain.

Mokuba swallowed hard as he continued to walk in a circle. He really didn039;t want to make the first move. But even if he did, he wouldn039;t have his chance, because Seto suddenly sprang forward and swung at his brother. The rain was louder now and the pain of being hit in the nose increased as he fell to the ground. Mokuba bit his lip and kept in his anguish, his tears. Now just wasn039;t the time to lose face. Literally.

A murderous gleam in his eyes, Seto pounced onto him and proceeded to punch him repeatedly in the face but Mokuba moved his head out of the way and threw Seto off of him. Mokuba jumped to his feet and got ready for the next blow. He wasn039;t the greatest at fistfights. 039;Now...How do I get him to remember the past039; Mokuba thought as he dodged another blazing fist. A bit of courage on his side, he realized he had to fight back so he punched Seto in the stomach. Seto snarled and backed away, wanting to catch his breath. That Mokuba could pack quite a punch for his age! The wind had been knocked almost completely out of him.

"Seto!" Mokuba cried. The rain fell on both brothers, plastering their hair and clothes against their skin, bringing a chill to their bones.

"Seto!" Mokuba cried again, after his brother did not answer. "Do you remember the Blue Eyes White Dragon I drew for you? When we were kids?" He asked hopefully. "Remember? Gozaburo was working you hard."

Seto lunged for him again and tried to bring his hands to Mokuba039;s throat. Mokuba clawed at his hands and arms and repeatedly kicked him in the legs. "No, Seto, don039;t!" Mokuba croaked out, feeling dizzy.

"Stop calling me that!" Seto yelled and squeezed harder but then Mokuba rammed his head into Seto039;s face in one last desperate attempt to save himself. It worked and Seto let go of him, touching his own face for blood. Mokuba took a few steps back to regain his strength and breathed in the air.

"Seto! I039;m your brother!" Mokuba shouted and the spectators at the side continued to watch the battle. Tea had tears in her eyes as she listened to Mokuba call out to his brother. Joey was being held back by Tristan and Duke who were much better at containing themselves. Yugi, Bakura, and Mai looked on in despair. Mokuba was not as strong as his brother was.

Seto tried a new approached and grabbed the sleeves of Mokuba039;s tunic and nearly picked him off the platform and flung him onto it again. Seto039;s chest heaved and watched as Mokuba slowly picked himself off the platform. "Stop resisting! It is useless to keep on fighting me. You. Are. Weak."

"I...won039;t...give up." Mokuba whispered loud enough for him to hear. He was dangerously close to the edge of the lookout platform.

"Oh really?" Seto mocked and stepped closer. "You are a fool. Give it up. Now." He ordered, glaring.

"NO!" Mokuba screamed and leapt to his feet. "I will NEVER give up on you, Seto! NEVER!" He stood his ground as Seto came closer. "I love you...big brother." Mokuba said quietly, hoping Seto would remember the name he used to call him.

Seto was about to shove him over the edge when he stopped cold in his tracks. A faint glimmer of recognition and shock flickered in his eyes. A flare of hope filled Mokuba but it quickly faded as Seto regained his composure and fixed him with a death glare. "The job is done." He breathed and shoved Mokuba backward.

"NOOO!" Yugi cried and ran forward as well as the others.

"MOKUBA!" Tea screamed.

"I039;M GONNA KILL YA!" Joey shouted.

But Mokuba was not long gone yet. He grabbed onto the railing and hauled himself up. Seto stood watching him with amusement. "Haven039;t you had enough yet, rebel?" Seto asked coldly.

The gang stopped running and sighs of relief were heard when they saw Mokuba hadn039;t fallen after all.

"Seto." Mokuba began hoarsely. "I039;m convinced there is only one way for you to remember." He announced, slightly confident his plan would work. "You did it before at Duelist Kingdom for me. And now, I do it for you." Mokuba carefully hoisted himself up on the silver flat railing (about one inch wide), and stood up slowly. He glanced down at the traffic and smaller buildings below, and then back at his brother, who was startled by his actions.

"Mo...Mo-ku-"

"Farewell, Seto. I hope you do the right thing...for my sake." Mokuba let one foot hang in the air...and then he jumped.

"MOKUBA!" In a flash, Seto was at the edge of the railing, one arm reaching downward. The gang shouted and screamed and they too rushed to the edge, too busy looking for Mokuba to notice Seto.

Mokuba fell a few feet and then reached out, grabbing onto another railing just below the platform. It was another platform but it had been closed for repairs from a speeder incident. The lone rod of metal hung out, ready to collapse under Mokuba039;s weight.

A grim smile crossed Mokuba039;s face. He had instinctively reached out for the metal rod, especially as soon as he heard Seto039;s voice call out his name.

But now he was in grave danger. The metal railing could break any second. "HELP!" He cried out to them.

Without another word, Seto whipped out a strong cord of rope from one of his pockets and tied it around the railing. Giving no thought to what the gang might do, he left one part of the rope untied and handed it to Yugi. "Hold this while I go down." He ordered.

Yugi, rejoiced that Mokuba was alive and Seto was back, looked at him strangely. "Um, Kaiba, wouldn039;t it be easier to just throw the rope down to him instead of going down yourself?"

Seto ignored him and jumped off the railing with the opposite end of the rope in hand and tied around his waist. "I039;m coming, Mokuba!" He called to the boy and after several long moments, he reached him. Seto swung himself closer. "Grab on to me!"

"Seto!" Mokuba let go and clung onto his brother. "I knew you039;d come back!" He began to sob but not out of sorrow. Seto Kaiba had been saved and now everything would change.

"Don039;t you ever do that again!" Seto looked down at him, angry. "You hear me!" But then his expression softened and he hugged his brother as best as he could as they were being pulled up. "Mokuba, I039;m so sorry for everything. I039;m sorry for not coming to my senses sooner, or coming sooner for you like I should have years ago."

"It039;s all right, Seto." Mokuba said, hugging his brother back. "Will you help us fight the Zindirk?"

Seto thought for a moment. "Yes. I am no longer a bounty hunter. No longer the Raptor." He smiled faintly. "I039;ve got a lot of things to apologize for now."

The gang smiled at them, knowing Seto had truly changed.

"I love you, Seto. And now I039;m going to make a promise to you. No matter what, I will always be there for you, just like you were for me." Mokuba grinned. "Heh, I039;m stronger now than a few years ago so I039;ll be able to do that."

"Thanks Mokuba. And I love you too."

They reached the top of the platform where the gang pulled them up onto their feet. "Now..." Mokuba straightened his shoulders and gazed at a tall building baring the symbol of the Zindirk. "We039;ve got a planet to save."

* * *

**A/N: The Zindirk aren039;t aliens, but humans. Hope you liked it. Once again, I do not own YGO SW. I apologize if the "fluff" was a bit overdone. I had to write something...**


End file.
